As is well known, a conventional electric connector comprises a housing having a plurality of terminal slots made therein and a corresponding plurality of terminals mounted in the terminal slots. It is desired that terminals are immovably mounted in the associated slots, thereby preventing the tilting of terminals or vertical displacement of the terminals in the housing slots while the electric connector is used. To mount the terminal, an end of the terminal base is inserted from the front end into the rear end of the housing. The inserted terminal end has at least one laterally extending projection or barb which skives into a slot in the rear end of the housing. The trailing end of the terminal is inserted into a slot in the front housing end.
This connector structure, however, has some defects. When the terminals of a printed circuit board or the conductors of the printed circuit board are repeatedly mated with or inserted in the trailing terminal portion, the terminals tilt or are lifted out of the slip fit slot resulting in misalignment with conductors on the printed circuit board or off-center contact with terminals on the printed circuit board. A deteriorated or incomplete electrical and mechanical connection results.